evil_factoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Helmets
Category page and article Helmets are objects that Leo, the protagonist, can wear. There are 70 helmets in the game including the default helmet. All of them except the default helmet have special abilities. Episode 1 Helmets * Basic, has no effects (Default) * Private, +2% Gold (B1 Intruder) * Sniper, 3% chance to fill Sub Weapon (B2 Shooting Range) * Royal Penguin, 3% chance of revival (B3 Penguin Spin) * Siberian, +3% Drop Rate (B4 Muscle Jump) * Fire Starter, +5% Sub Weapon damage (B5 Boiler Room) Episode 2 Helmets * Walker, +20% Time Warp (B6 Elevator Ride) * Solid Horn, +5% Main Weapon damage (B7 High Voltage) * Thunderman, +5% Exp (B8 Electrified) * Polar Soul, 3% chance of revival and 3% chance to refill Sub Weapon (B9 The Big Cold) * Strong Armor, 3% chance to dodge attacks (B10 Unbreakable) * High-Tech, 30% chance of free fuel when replaying (B11 Monster Lab) Episode 3 Helmets * Sharp Tooth, +5% Exp and 1.5x pickup range (B12 The Sewer) * Queen Toadie, 4% chance of revival and -20% placement time for Sub WeaponDoes not effect shoot speed (B13 Poisonous) * Upa Lupa, 5% chance to refill Sub Weapon (B14 Two-Face Pink) * Angler, +5% Main and Sub Weapon damage (B15 Hit The Lights!) * Spinner, +5% Drop Rate (B16 Cut The Water) * Two Face, +3% Gold and 3% chance to refill Sub Weapon (B17 Dead End?) Episode 4 Helmets * Splash, +4% Exp and +5% Sub Weapon damage (B18 Jungle Ride) * Jungle Power, +3% Drop Rate and 3% chance to dodge attacks (B19 Heavy Stomp) * Darkness, 20% chance of free fuel when replaying and +20% Time Warp (B20 Dark Forest) * Lumberjack, 4% chance of revival and +3% Gold (B21 Jumberjack) Episode 5 Helmets * Tusks, +5% Main Weapon damage and 2x pickup range (B22 Cold Treatment) * Jelly Head, +5% Exp and +30% Time Warp (B23 Icicle Drop) * Brohood, -30% placement time for Sub Weapon (B24 Double Slide) * Black Widow, 5% chance to dodge attacks (B25 Paralyzed) Episode 6 Helmets * Fire Blob, +8% Main Weapon damage (B26 One-To-Three) * King Toadie, +5% Gold and -20% placement time for Sub Weapon (B27 Burning Crown) * Red Ranger, 5% chance to refill Sub Weapon (B28 Fire Starter) * Rocketeer, 7% chance of revival when killed and Increases Time Warp duration by 30% (B29 Revenge) Episode 7 Helmets * Scorpio, +5% sub weapon damage and 30% chance of free fuel when replaying (B30 Chase Down) * Beast, +7% drop rate and +7% main weapon damage (B31 Berserk) * The Brain, +7% chance of dodging attacks and 7% chance to refill sub weapon (B32 Experiment) * Death Mask, makes the screen black and white and +10% chance of revival (B33 End Of The Road) Special Boss Helmets * Lotus Head, +12% main weapon damage (Lotus III) * Big Smile, +15% chance to refill sub weapon (Smiley III) Purchasable Helmets * White Tiger, Increases main weapon damage by 10% (1$) * Trojan Helmet, 10% revive chance (7$) * Brown Bag, 20% chance to refill sub weapon (20$) Trivia * Purchasable Helmets requires real-world currency References Category:Equipment